Droplet actuators are used to conduct a wide variety of droplet operations. A droplet actuator typically includes two plates separated by a gap. The plates include electrodes for conducting droplet operations. The space is typically filled with a filler fluid that is immiscible with the fluid that is to be manipulated on the droplet actuator. The formation and movement of droplets is controlled by electrodes for conducting a variety of droplet operations, such as droplet transport and droplet dispensing. One or both of the plates of the droplet actuator may be manufactured using a printed circuit board (“PCB”). As the functionality of the droplet actuator is dependent on, for example, the surface smoothness, topology, planarity, and florescence of the PCB layers that form the gap, there is a need for alternative approaches to fabricating PCBs to provide PCB droplet actuators with more desirable characteristics.